


【卡鸣】若非，冬日 If Not, Winter

by bestvest



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 一场任务出了点小差错。





	【卡鸣】若非，冬日 If Not, Winter

_我不敢妄以双臂触碰天空_

——_If Not, Winter, Fragments of Sappho，#52_

_《若非，冬日——萨福拾遗》#52_

早晨卡卡西出门的时候，天空下了场雪夹雨。雨雪很小，肉眼只能看见模糊的白点，还没落到地上就没了踪影。滴到身上的触感也是轻飘飘的，像是幻觉一般。

这天气是个古怪的预兆，时间还未到九月，木叶勉强入了秋，早晨虽然有些降温，但到了正午的时候，阳光还能给大地带来一些夏日的余热。木叶大多数居民还未换掉夏天的衣服，这雨夹雪倒是成了一场警示。等卡卡西晚上下班从火影楼出来，看见街上的许多人们都穿上了长袖。

或许是卡卡西自己、又或许是天气作怪，今日火影楼内的气氛格外压抑。他进门的时候，接待处值班的两位中忍忧心忡忡地瞥着他，他们那副好奇又不好意思看的样子，仿佛卡卡西脸上一夜之间长出了什么见不得人的胎记。他还没到二楼，就听见小樱和鹿丸在通往火影办公室的楼道上低声争吵——当然，有小樱在的时候，“低声”通常会在三十秒内演变成“邻村砂忍都能听见他们的机密任务”。

他们在看见他时一同闭了嘴，默契得好像是一个班的。卡卡西煞有介事地看了他们一会儿，思考了半天自己该说些什么活跃气氛，但他心里还在介意那古怪的天气，像是有块石头压在了他的胸口，让他没法轻松地开口。于是他耸了耸肩，看着他的两位部下在他面前不舒服地东张西望，好像卡卡西身后的天花板上有什么惊天秘密似的。

“今天的简报，鹿丸。”他最终解救了他们，鹿丸松了口气，而小樱看上去像是快哭了。

卡卡西抑制住了自己摸她脑袋的冲动。小樱已经不是十三岁了。

消息在半夜传来，卡卡西睡不着，正披着被子瞪着摆在他窗台上的元气君发呆。暗部还没有在窗台外站稳，他就打开了窗户，差点把对方给掀到楼下去。

“已经回收目标，”对方言简意赅地说，“目前在雪之国边界，但今天能见度太低，回收小队走不快，估计仍需两三日才能回到木叶。”

卡卡西点了点头，帕克从被窝里钻出来，冲着秋夜的凉气皱了皱鼻子。卡卡西看了他一眼，他的忍犬也询问地看着他。卡卡西的第一反应是将布鲁派出去，但他不想让回收小队以为这代表着火影不信任他们。况且就算以布鲁的脚程，从木叶到雪之国也需要三天时间，或许到那个时候他们已经完成了任务。

卡卡西希望到那个时候他们已经完成了任务。

他摸了摸帕克的脑袋。

“辛苦了。”他说，“按照原计划继续任务，如果遇敌，以保障目标安全为第一行动准则。”

暗部点了点头，随即消失在暗夜中。

“也是时候了，”帕克用鼻子呼了口气，舔了舔卡卡西的掌心，“我就说，小鬼命大的得很。”

卡卡西含糊地嗯了一声。

等待的过程反而比搜寻本身更为令人焦灼，至少在前一个月——_那黑暗的、不详的四个星期_——卡卡西好歹有事可做。当然，身为火影意味着他不能自己带着一支小队冲到村外，但发号施令让卡卡西感觉自己_至少在做点什么_。但此时此刻，任务已经完成，没有心理变态的敌人、野心勃勃的叛忍团伙或是受诅咒的血继限界需要火影的关注。卡卡西无法弯折空间、加速时间，他只能瞪着自己办公室墙上的时钟，看着三根指针可笑地缓慢移动。

到了第三天，卡卡西正在和木叶商会代表开会的时候，鹿丸从会议室门口偷偷摸摸地溜了进来，给静音递了张纸条，脸上的表情深不可测。静音打开纸条看了一眼，又讳如莫深地将纸条塞到了卡卡西手肘下面。正在发言的商会代表正在就最近攀升的木叶货币汇率大肆演说，没注意到这一系列小动作。卡卡西趁没人注意时匆匆扫了一眼纸条上的内容，纸条上的信息加了密，他心不在焉，根本没有读进去。

但看着鹿丸终于松开的眉头，他大概知道上面写了什么。

他回到自己的公寓时，鸣人正坐在他的床上跟自己的上衣搏斗。或许是因为胸口依然缠着绷带，他的肤色看上去白了许多，像是很久没有见过阳光。他的头发也长长了，刘海乱七八糟的，发尾扫到肩膀上，不仔细看倒像是波风水门死而复生。卡卡西感觉一块肿瘤从他的胸口上被轻盈地移走，空气甜美地清洗着他的鼻腔。鸣人闻起来像医院、血和雨水，他十分疲惫，但至少健康——呼吸、活着，随你怎么说。

“鹿丸不让我去汇报任务。”他把T恤从脑袋上扯下，看见卡卡西，神情促狭地打起了小报告，“他让我回来闭门思过。”接着他定然是在卡卡西脸上看到了什么，或许是那个前几天突然长出来的奇怪胎记，因为他竟然愧疚地低下了头，好像他做错了什么事，好像卡卡西不是他的火影，而他的火影错误的判断没有差点害他丧命似的。

“我回来了。”他避开卡卡西的眼睛小声问候。

卡卡西蹲到他身前，左手按住他的膝盖。他瘦了，卡卡西能清晰地感觉到他关节上的突起，“欢迎回来。”他诚挚地回应，然后他拉下面罩，亲吻了他风尘仆仆的学生。

在嘴唇相触时鸣人打了个激灵，像是他的身体已经忘记该如何反应。卡卡西耐心地吻他，舔舐他的嘴唇和牙齿，引诱他的舌头，让他回忆起亲密与被爱的人们如何相拥。卡卡西记得这种时刻，当他从尤为艰苦的任务中回来时，他甚至需要一两天重新学会与人交谈，而不把每一个试图接近他的人当做攻击对象。鸣人在这方面的表现比一般忍者要好许多，但这并不意味着他没有崩溃的时刻。

鸣人让卡卡西脱掉了他刚穿好的衣服，让卡卡西把他推到床上，触碰他包扎好的伤口，“九喇嘛说我的查克拉消耗太严重，”鸣人解释，“他说愈合得太快对我不好。”在他触碰绷带边缘时鸣人瑟缩了一下，卡卡西理解他的不安，毕竟上次鸣人需要养伤时，他弄断了自己的一只手。

卡卡西再次亲吻他，“我们可以停下。”他这么说着，手上一刻不停地去摸鸣人的裤腰。鸣人笑了起来，嘴唇湿润又甜蜜地回吻，大发慈悲地配合卡卡西玩他的小游戏，“我不知道，”他佯装苦恼地说，“小樱确实叮嘱过我要好好休息。”

他们都知道他们把小樱的话当耳边风的能力远远超过自保本能。

但等脱掉了鸣人的裤子，卡卡西开始解开自己的马甲时，他意识到鸣人是真的累了。若是平时，鸣人肯定不会满足于让卡卡西自己把衣服脱掉，可是他现在却安分地躺在床上，半睁着眼睛看卡卡西一件一件地除掉自己的衣物。

鸣人的皮肤比卡卡西预料得更冷，就连本应炽热的大腿根部摸上去也比卡卡西的掌心更凉一些。卡卡西俯身撑在鸣人身上，小心地避开他包扎过的胸口，试图用自己的身体和唇舌温暖他。他用脚踝勾着鸣人的小腿，手指和大腿晦涩地摩擦他的阴茎。鸣人热情地吻他，手指缠绕他的头发，在恰当的时候低声呢喃，在卡卡西吮吸他的皮肤时将胸膛拱进他的掌中。但他的阴茎始终只是半硬，卡卡西途中挤了几次润滑液才保证他不会感到太过干涩。

他将手移开了他的腹部，嘴唇抵着鸣人的额头，“我们确实可以停下。”卡卡西严肃地向他承诺。

鸣人环着他的脖子，摇了摇头。

“我不觉得我能完全起来，”他承认，“但我想你进来。”

这是卡卡西没有预料到的——这脆弱和坦诚。他感到自己的脖子发热，像是醉了酒，鸣人握住他的阴茎时他差点张嘴咬了他的肩膀。他已经硬得不行，鸣人摸了几下就弄湿了他的柱身，他让自己贴着鸣人绵软的阴茎摩擦，将自己的体液和气味留在他的皮肤上，像是只野蛮的动物。

卡卡西的手指进入他时，鸣人咬着下唇，飞速地眨着眼睛，试图适应身体里的异物。屋子里没有开灯，只有黄昏的日光从窗帘的缝隙间漏进来，鸣人的眼睛在昏沉的日色中像是一颗宝石。卡卡西俯身去舔他的眼睑，一边快速地扩张他的后穴。他没有去碰他的前列腺，而是专注于拓宽他的入口。鸣人没有力气勃起，卡卡西不想用刺激为他徒增痛苦。他渴望的是交合与缠绵，渴望卡卡西能够给予的一切——而卡卡西绝不会有所保留，他将给予：他的血与汗、灵与肉，在他的身体深处寻求安眠。

当卡卡西放进第三根手指时，鸣人的皮肤上浮现了汗水和温度。卡卡西感激地舔舐他的颈窝，用牙齿触碰他鲜活的脉搏。鸣人扭动着身体，逼迫卡卡西抽出手指，脚踝急切地勾着他的大腿。“会很紧。”卡卡西警告，在一个月的分别后，这样的准备工作根本不够，但鸣人咬着嘴唇看他，眼睛如宝石般闪烁。

鸣人的体内比卡卡西记得的还要火热，他无视鸣人的催促，耐心地、专注地用自己的阴茎一点一点推开鸣人的穴口。他感觉起来像火，像海洋，像沉睡的火山口上雪水融成的湖泊，卡卡西的阴茎在黑暗的洞穴中落泪。他们的耻骨与灵魂贴合时，鸣人环抱着他的肩膀颤抖。

“再深一点，老师，”他请求，“还可以再深一点。”

卡卡西以退为进，就好像第二次他就能撞到更里面的地方去似的。他直起身体，将鸣人的大腿提到自己的腰上，托着他的胯骨开始反复劳作。鸣人闭上了眼睛，脑袋扬起，在他身下喘息扭动，皮肤上泛着可爱的桃红色。卡卡西铆足了力气操他，把他的后穴弄得湿润又畅通无阻，毫无廉耻地吮吸他的欲望。他感到自己的囊袋抽动，卡卡西闭上眼睛开始想象，他的种子灌入鸣人的体内，鸣人包裹着他，一场永远的结合——

“慢——慢一点，”鸣人抓住了他的手腕，他听起来情迷意乱，卡卡西看见他的睫毛上挂着水珠，“我想——我想让老师——唔——再待久一点——”

卡卡西颤抖着俯身将他从床上抱起来，让鸣人顺着他们结合的地方坐到自己的大腿上。鸣人环着他的脖子，温顺地靠在他的肩膀上，他的后穴含着卡卡西深情地收缩。卡卡西没有动，任凭鸣人用沉重的身体感受他对他的渴望。

“舒服吗？”卡卡西问。

“嗯，”鸣人湿润的鼻息贴在他的锁骨上，“老师——好热，”他说着收紧了臀部，让卡卡西清楚地感受到他体内的软肉，“好大，”他又夹了他一下，卡卡西扣着他的后颈，粗暴地吻他，咬得鸣人气喘吁吁、嘴唇红肿，“好想让你一直待在这里。”他喘匀了气后开口，像是在说什么无关紧要的补充发言。

卡卡西最终无法兑现承诺，他的阴茎横冲直撞，操得鸣人连呜咽的力气都没有。他的阴茎和身体一样绵软，但鸣人看起来并不在乎，他让卡卡西摆弄他的四肢，在卡卡西咬他的时候扬起脖子。卡卡西高潮得猛烈而突如其来，像是他的肉体终于无法支撑他燃烧的灵魂，任凭它们碎成一万片，卑微地潜入鸣人的血液之中。他将像许诺的那样永远留在那里，永远在彼岸安眠。

####

第二日的晨光到来时，卡卡西借着窗外漏进来的半缕阳光观察他身侧的造物。他的头发与睫毛发光，看上去几乎不像人类。但他确实在呼吸，睡姿难看地张大嘴巴，毫无礼节地霸占了大半的床铺。卡卡西感到警醒、鲜活，甚至有一丝快乐。他小心翼翼地向他伸手，拨弄他的刘海，触碰他的额头。

_冬天总要来临，_他脑子里突然冒出一个莫名其妙的念头，_但不是今日。不是今日。_

**END**


End file.
